


Incredibles: A Not-So-Helping Hand

by a54321



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Dash really did think that this was helping. Probably...Once again, thanks toSamtastic-V3for the story idea.Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	Incredibles: A Not-So-Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Dash really did think that this was helping. Probably...
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Once again, thanks to [Samtastic-V3](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3) for the story idea.  
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

_Too easy!_ Dash thought with a grin as he passed by his sister’s room and saw her on her hands and knees searching for something under her bed. Her nicely rounded backside wiggle back and forth, the waistband of her pink panties just peeking out of the black sweats, practically DARING him to attack.

So he did.

Zipping up beside her, he grabbed her waistband, jumped up onto the bed while pulling and shouted, “WEDGIE!”

“OWHOW!” Violet’s face scrunched up under the bed as her butt was lifted up by the wedgie. “Daaassshh, urgghh!”

Jumping onto his sister’s butt to push her down before speeding away, the blonde gave a mocking laugh as he bailed out of the room a split second before a forcefield could block off the door.

With Violet now on his case, he decided to get out of the house for the day. Mom and dad probably wouldn’t be happy if thy had to break up the super fight that would ensue when she saw him next.

So, for now, he’d have some fun down at the park. The perfect, wide open place for a speedster to enjoy himself.

-

“H-hiii Chrisss…” Kari said in a half daze while string in a trance to her school’s latest addition to the track team.

The boy, having dirty blonde hair with a lean and muscular build, managed to look only mildly bothered by the way she was eyeing him up and down. “Uh, hey, uh…” _Oh man, what is her name again?_ He was sure he’d heard it once or twice at school. _K- something…_ “…Karen?” he tried weakly.

“Close, it’s KARI!” she said with a sudden burst of energy, getting up closer to him and standing on her toes to get closer to eye level with him.

Chris stepped back awkwardly. He doubted that there was anything _wrong_ with this girl, she was probably just getting nervous talking to him for some reason, but she was kinda creeping him out.

He’d just been out for a normal jog in the park when, while jogging past this girl, she suddenly gasped and tripped up. Had he known that she was fine and was going to start getting like this, he probably would have just kept jogging. “Yeah…” he said slowly. “So, I’m just gonna…”

“WAIT!” she shouted, causing him to stop. _Come on, say something not creepy, say something really nice and memorable so he’ll think about you!_ Instead of doing that, she spent several moments staring blankely at him as she tried to form the right words before saying, “I, uhhh… y-your teeth are really nice…” Stupid, stupid, STUPID!

-

“This is actually a little painful to watch.” Dash said to himself while watching Kari make a fumble for words. He did rather like his sister’s friend, and not just because he enjoyed seeing her in her underwear when he got up to his usual shenanigans around her.

She was nice, even if awkward.

And right now, as he heard her start comparing Chris’ teeth to her own metal mouth while Chris just nervously tried to back away, Dash figured that ANYTHING would be an improvement on this.

So, he decided to ‘improve’ things.

-

“…I mean, I’ll get the braces off sooner or later, but they can be a real pain to clean and it’s always sooo embarrassing whenever people notice food stuck in ‘em.” _STOP TALKING!_ she screamed in her mind as she continued rambling at the increasingly uncomfortable looking boy. “And you should SEE some of the stuff that gets stuck in here. This one time…”

A breeze suddenly blew by them and Kari felt something tug down on her sweat pants. Chris’ eyes widening while suddenly focused on her hips was also a nice giveaway of what was wrong.

 _Please don’t let this mean what I think it does!_ Looking down, she felt her face heat up seeing that her pink Hello Kitty panties were now visible while her pants were at her ankles. “AH!”

As the girl tugged down on her t-shirt to cover herself, Chris took this as an opportunity to escape and gave a quick, “bye, talk to ya some other time” as he jogged off.

“No, wait!” Not thinking, she tried to run forward after him, but just ended up tripping on her pants and falling over. Groaning a bit, she looked up and saw him hurriedly jogging away. Sighing, she said, “Well, at least he didn’t laugh.”

“Can I laugh?” she heard Dash ask right next to her head.

“What?!” The boy zipped away as soon as she saw him, although based on the fact that she quickly felt someone pull her pants off her ankles as another breeze came by, she knew he wasn’t gone. Starting to push herself up to her knees, she looked around while shouting, “DASNIEL PARR! How dare yooOOOWWW!”

And see as he had just zoomed onto her back while giving her a wedgie, it was a safe bet he wouldn’t be leaving yet. “Oh come on.” he said with a laugh. “No way did I make that situation worse.”

Rolling onto her back, she tried to throw him off, but she ended up only getting onto her side as he gave her another fast pull. “Owie! Yes, you diiIIIIIID!” Her voice got higher as he began to run her in a circle on the ground while pulling her panties; moving fast enough to keep her from effectively resisting but slow enough to not cause any injury to her. “OW OW OWWWW!” Well, aside from chafing her crack.

Letting her go, he got in front of her face now. “I don’t know. I’m pretty sure seeing your underwear would make you a LOT more interesting than talking about your braces did.” She reached out to grab him, but he just dashed out of reach and hopped on her back again. “And if your butt was a bit bigger, than you probably could have tried turning around for him too.”

Emphasizing his point, the blonde speedster gave her buttocks the bongo drum treatment at an extra fast speed.

**SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!**

“YEEEOOOOWOWOW! OW! OW! OWIIIIEEEE!” the girl’s hands reached back to soothe her sore (and now much redder) rear as the speedster hopped off of her.

“Although you do look pretty good back there anyways, sooo…” The small boy made a shrugging gesture. “But yeah, I think the words you’re looking for are ‘thank you.’”

She couldn’t tell if he was just trying to be annoying or if he actually believed that he’d just been helpful. “I am NOT saying that.” she deadpanned.

“’kay.” he replied. “I’ll just drop your pants off at your place then.”

“Oh, come on!” Before she could object further, he’d already zoomed off. “Ugh, I gotta start carrying spare pants or something.” she muttered while getting up and picking her wedgie. “Urrgh, and maybe look into underwear that’s easier to dig out…”  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml760712174']=[] 


End file.
